Seven Minutes In Heaven Makes Every Sleepover Fun
by Poke-chan
Summary: The boys are caught in the act of pervyness. And the Nin-gals are none too pleased with them. Punishment? Well, the closet is always a nice place to start. mindless crack sugar -induced story lacking real plot YAOI! Lots of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Story is a Poke-chan original, the characters are not...**

A/N: Hi there! Welcome to my new story _Seven Minutes in Heaven Makes Every Sleepover Fun._ Damn, that's a mouthful. Here's the deal, I wrote this whole thing a while ago, and now, due to circumstances beyond my control, I will be rewriting and posting it all here! -happy face- So enjoy and I hope you like it. Lots of yaoi lemons are promised! And one more thing, there's not really a plot...

_**  
Seven Minutes in Heaven Makes Every Sleepover Fun**_

The five Konoichi sat there glaring at the bunch of intruders (well Hinata was glaring as much as she could). The only two that weren't there were Shino and Chouji. They probably would have been if they hadn't both been out on missions. It made the group of girls sick, to think these boy would go so far as to intrude on their slumber party! Ruining all their fun. Well, now they were going to ruin something of their's.

"So you guys think it's fun to peek in on girls having a sleep over?" growled an angry Temari. Her green eyes burned with fury as she stared down the group of men as a whole.

"Well, yeah. Why do you think we did it?" _THWAK! _Kiba was quickly hit on the head by Sasuke and Tenten. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He growled and whined to himself as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"So now you all will be punished." With that the girls huddled together in a mass of whispers, giggles and squeals. Finally they all screamed in joy and faced the horror-stricken males opposite them. They were very uneasy about the fact it had taken them all only two minutes to come to an agreement.

"OK, this will decide the fate of you all. There are five pieces of paper in here. Each one says something different. 'Make-out', 'Kiss on lips', 'Peck on cheek', 'Free', and 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. Whatever we pull will be the punishment for all of you." announced Sakura. Her face was soft and smiling, but nothing was kind about it. Naruto gulped and scooted further back, knowing all too well what that face meant for them.

"It was Hinata's idea so she gets to pick." Tenten haded her the bag.

"It wasn't all my idea. I said something and you all twisted it!" Hinata said quickly, blushing five shades of red. Se tried her hardest to refuse, but found it impossible. "I said nothing like this..."

"Whatever, you pick the punishment. And NO re-draws!" Ino almost choked she was giggling so much.

Hinata put her hand in the bag and felt around. She could feel all of the boys' eyes on her. She grabbed a piece of folded paper and opened it. She turned a beet red and attempted to put it back. Ino caught her and took what was left in the bag, but didn't read them.

"Well what is it?"

"Please let it be a kiss!" Tenten held her hands in a praying fashion.

"I-i-it's Se-se-seven M-minutes in H-heaven."

At that, the rest of the girls screamed in unison. It was followed by hysterical laughter and a bunch of words none of the guys could make out. But they all knew one thing, they were in for it, big time.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruto said a small grin forming on his face at the thought of getting off easy.

"Dobe, it's the worse one in there."

"What do you mean?" His smile fell and he began to worry once more.

"They lock you in a closet for awhile with someone else and wait for something to happen." Neji explained.

"Wait for what to happen?" Lee was practically shaking with fear. None of them were going to live this down.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Gaara was sitting there looking like he always did, yet there was a small trace of anger and burning rage underneath his usually perfect facade.

"Well since we got the best pick the boys will pick how we choose who the pairs are." Ino stated. The girls nodded in agreement.

"Well get to choosing." Temari prompted. "Wait," she put up her hand before the others had time to blink, "they can choose from; they get to pick who, spin the bottle, pulling names out, or enie,menie minnie mo." Temari said.

"Good idea." Tenten giggled out.

The guys all looked at each other. They were about ready to start thinking when Temari spoke up again. "Oh I almost forgot, you have to pick out of the other boys." She grinned proudly at herself for even Gaara's face was shape in pure horror and fear.

"Evil women. This is going to be extra troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled. He sighed and glared at his fellow captives.

After five minutes of whispers, gasps, grunts, screams, and Lee passing out the boys came to a decision.

"Spin the bottle." Gaara stated as Naruto and Neji tried to wake up Lee.

"Oh, goodie! Then I'll be right back!" Ino stood up and walked into the kitchen. After hearing the clanking of the contents in her fridge she came out holding an empty soda bottle. "Ready boys? I'll spin the first pair so here goes!"

Round and round the bottle went as it slowed down all the faces were stoney waiting to see who would be punished first.

Slower.

Slower.

Slower.

Kiba.

"NOOOOO!!" Kiba almost died on spot.

"Now who's next?" Temari spun the next one.

Round and round faster then slower.

Slowly.

It.

Came.

To.

A.

Stop.

On...

Kankuro!

"FUCK!!HELL NO! HELL NO!!" He jumped up and back away against the closet door.

"No choice. Well, go into the rooms in the hall and strip down to your boxers!" Ino commanded. She and Sakura grabbed hold of both boys, their screams being muffled only slightly by the doors. What had they gotten themselves into?

**TBC...**

A/N: Oh, I hope this winds up being as popular as it was before! Tee-hee, fun ne? Oh, who wil the other pairs be. Feel free to guess on your review. And there had better be _**REVIEWS!!**_


	2. AN: Bad News

Okay, no one freak but I'm going away for a month. -dodges random objects thrown at me- I'm sorry but I have to write a novel in one month so I'll be back in December! No, really, I have to type 50,000 words up before the 30th. No joke. So, I was planning to update stuff, and BETA (Sorry LadyDemonLyn) but I've got shit to do. I'm getting graded on this.

Good news is that I'll be posting the story as I go on FictionPress. The name is the same as this one if you'd like to look it up. Ill be called Of Life and Drugs. It's somewhat of a prequil to Of Crossdressers and Gangs. I'll have a list of who's who up in the first chapter for anyone who's curious. It's just where I got the idea from...

Again, sorry everyone. I'll be back in a month. And if anyone would like to BETA my pretty, new story e-mail me at PokeOfTheDark**AT**gmail**DOT**com. It's not a new email, just the only one I can get to at school so it's a temperary home base. I hope no one gets too mad.

See you all in a month!

- -Poke-chan 3


End file.
